


Sacrifice

by snakeling



Category: Catholic Church RPF, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blasphemy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot, RPS - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape a une expérience spirituelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Franchement, est-ce que son maître ne pourrait pas se procurer de l’eau bénite autrement ? Il y a sûrement des moyens plus faciles et moins risqués que de la voler dans les bénitiers de la Frauenkirche. Severus regrette de n’avoir pas étudié des sorts d’invisibilité, mais c’est trop tard, maintenant.

Il ajuste la capuche de son manteau et se glisse dans la ruelle sombre. Il hésite un instant. Entrer par une porte de chapelle serait bien sûr plus discret, mais le chemin à parcourir pour atteindre les bénitiers serait bien plus long. Tant pis. De toute façon, qui pourrait se trouver dans une église à trois heures du matin ?

Un discret « Alohomora » et Severus est à l’intérieur. Il ne se laisse pas impressionner par la beauté de la cathédrale ; après tout, il l’a déjà visitée, sous couvert de faire une reconnaissance des lieux. Il se dirige aussi discrètement que possible vers l’entrée principale.

Les bénitiers sont pleins. Ils ont probablement été remplis récemment, et Severus remercie sa bonne étoile. Il sort une bouteille de la poche de son manteau et s’apprête à la remplir.

Une main s’abat sur son épaule, tandis qu’une autre attrape la bouteille avant qu’elle touche l’eau bénite.

« Suis-moi. »

Le cœur de Severus semble battre deux fois plus vite que la normale, et il retient de justesse un cri de surprise. Que peut-il faire ? S’il retourne chez son maître sans l’ingrédient demandé, ce dernier va sûrement le battre. Mais il ne peut pas non plus rester là et risquer de trahir le Code International du Secret Magique. L’inconnu décide pour lui.

« Eh bien, qu’attends-tu ? Viens avec moi. »

À contrecœur, Severus le suit. Cet homme a un air étrange, pour un Moldu. Il porte des robes noires qui ne dépareraient pas sur un sorcier, et une bague ornée d’une grosse améthyste pratiquement identique à celle que porte le père de Lucius.

Ils traversent la cathédrale et arrivent dans le chœur. L’inconnu monte les quelques marches d’un pas assuré. Il s’assied sur le large fauteuil de bois sur le côté du chœur. Severus peut voir la croix autour de son cou ; bien sûr ! c’est un prêtre. Il montre du doigt le sol dallé à ses pieds et dit :

« À genoux. »

Severus le regarde, incrédule, et refuse d’un signe de tête.

« Je ne t’ai pas demandé ton avis, mon fils. Mets-toi à genoux et confesse tes péchés. »

Confesser ses péchés ? Les Moldus sont vraiment bizarres, mais si c’est tout ce qu’il veut...

« Que dois-je faire ? Je n’ai jamais...

— Ah. Tu n’es pas catholique ?

— Non. »

Il y a une drôle de lueur dans son regard et Severus fait un pas en arrière.

« Mets-toi à genoux devant moi. Je vais t’expliquer.

— Écoutez, monsieur...

— Monseigneur. Tu peux aussi m’appeler Joseph, si tu préfères.

— Monseigneur. Je ne suis pas venu pour confesser mes péchés.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es venu pour voler de l’eau bénite. Je ne suis pas idiot, mon fils. Ce sera le premier péché que tu aura à confesser. »

Severus capitule. Il est coincé, et réciter une liste de péchés imaginaires n’est pas une punition trop sévère. Il s’agenouille devant le prêtre. Celui-ci écarte les jambes et invite Severus à avancer dans l’espace ainsi créé.

Vaguement mal à l’aise, Severus commence à « se confesser ». Joseph glisse une main sur les cheveux de Severus. Personne ne l’a jamais touché ainsi, sauf peut-être sa mère quand il était tout petit, mais il ne s’en souvient pas. La caresse est tendre et apaisante, et rapidement, Severus appuie une joue contre le genou du prêtre. Il s’est arrêté de parler, mais aucun des deux ne s’en est aperçu.

La main de Joseph glisse sur sa nuque. Severus voit le prêtre se baisser vers lui et instinctivement, il avance son visage. Severus n’était pas exactement l’élève d’Hogwarts le plus populaire, et il n’a aucune expérience. Il est un peu inquiet. Leurs lèvres se touchent et à la surprise de Severus, c’est agréable. Bientôt, c’est même plus qu’agréable, et Severus gémit involontairement.

Joseph recule un peu et sourit.

« Enlève tes vêtements, mon fils. »

Severus obéit rapidement. Joseph se lève aussi et enlève sa robe... non, c’est un autre mot pour les prêtres Moldus, sa soutane. Quand ils sont tous deux nus, Joseph prend Severus par la main et l’entraine vers le large autel de pierre. D’une main dans le dos, il le fait s’incliner sur l’autel.

Le prêtre glisse un pied entre ceux de Severus jusqu’à ce que Severus ait écarté les jambes. Maintenant, il est à demi couché sur l’autel, ses fesses offertes à l’inconnu. Il frissonne, de peur, de froid, mais aussi d’anticipation.

Du coin de l’œil, il voit le prêtre retirer une petite ampoule de sa soutane. Il entend un « plop » et quelque chose de froid et visqueux lui glisse sur le bas du dos, dans le creux de ses fesses. Joseph glisse ses doigts dans le liquide et caresse son anus. Severus mord ses lèvres pour éviter de gémir tout haut.

Joseph se penche sur lui et l’embrasse sur l’épaule.

« Ne te retiends pas, mon fils. Laisse-moi entendre tes cris de plaisir. »

Un doigt glisse dans son anus, et c’est plus que Severus ne peut supporter. Son cri s’étranle dans sa gorge, et Joseph rit doucement au-dessus de lui.

« Oui, comme ça, mon fils. Laisse-toi aller... »

Un deuxième doigt vient joindre le premier, et il essaie de s’empaler plus loin sur ces doigts merveilleux, ces doigts qui lui montre ce que le Paradis est réellement. Il gémit continuellement maintenant, et pousse un cri de détresse quand les doigts disparaissent.

Un instant plus tard, quelque chose de plus gros, de plus dur, se place à l’entrée de son anus, et Severus remercie il ne sait pas qui, Dieu, le Ciel, _Joseph_. Et puis, ça s’introduit en lui, ce pénis, le pénis de Joseph, et Severus ne peut plus penser à rien.

Des mains s’agrippent à ses hanches, et un sexe va et vient en lui, mais Severus ne se rend compte de rien, perdu comme il l’est dans ses sensations, dans l’orgasme qui monte en lui, plus puissant qu’aucun qu’il s’est jamais donné, seul dans son lit à Hogwarts, ou plus récemment, chez son maître.

Et le monde de Severus disparaît dans une explosion de lumière.

Quand il revient à lui, Joseph est de nouveau tout habillé, sanglé dans sa soutane. Il caresse la hanche de Severus d’une main tendre. Severus sourit timidement et Joseph lui renvoie un sourire serein. Il lui tend ses vêtements et Severus se rhabille rapidement.

« Attends. Nous n’avons pas fini. Mets-toi à genoux, mon fils. »

Severus obéit sans poser de question, cette fois. Joseph se penche vers lui et trace une petite croix sur son front.

« Ego absolvo te a peccatis tuis in nomine Patris. »

Il se redresse et touche son front, sa poitrine et ses épaules rapidement.

« Va, et ne pèche plus. »

Severus se relève, hésitant.

« Merci. Joseph ? Monseigneur ? Pourrais-je revenir vous voir ?

— Bien sûr. Ma porte est toujours ouverte.

— Je ne sais pas votre nom. Qui devrais-je demander ?

— Joseph Ratzinger. Je suis l’archevêque de Munich. »


End file.
